The Secretory Mechanisms and Dysfunction Section investigates the molecular nature and function of the ion transport mechanisms involved in the fluid and electrolyte secretion process in the exocrine salivary gland. We are probing the structure-function relationships of cotransporter, exchanger and channel proteins using a combination of molecular biology, gene modification, proteomics and functional studies in mouse and human salivary glands. We are using a high-throughput approach to catalogue the human saliva proteome, to identify salivary biomarkers for human diseases, and to compile a comprehensive list of the plasma membrane proteins expressed in salivary glands.